Face to face meetings no longer require participants to be in the same room let alone the same country. Live, real-time video feeds streamed between remote sites allow meeting participants to personally interact without incurring travel expenses. Often, meeting participants collaborate on a virtual white board by sharing content such as spreadsheets, text files, or other documents. Unfortunately, this typically involves sharing a screen that—in smaller, single screen environments—utilizes the entire display preventing the participants from viewing video of one another. If allowed to communicate a natural gaze between one another and the shared content, remote participants could enjoy a more realistic collaboration experience.